


Trapped

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Hopeful Ending, Temporary Amnesia, Trapped, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim is trapped under a fallen building with no recollection of what happened.To his surprise, he’s not the only one in there.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Dust. That was the first thing that went through Tim’s mind once he finally woke up. Dust, so much dust his nose itched. He immediately began coughing after he opened his mouth. _What the hell was going on?_

He raised his head, but a hiss came out of his mouth when a sharp jolt of pain went through him. He took a sharp intake of air and brought one hand up.

It came out of wet.

 _Blood_ , he realized two seconds later when the metallic smell reached his nose. _Where am I?_ Tim thought. He had no recollection of what happened. All he remembered was patrolling near a building and then- _then..._

His mind went out blank.

_Nothing._

“Hello?” He croaked out and the words _echoed_ , bringing a shiver down his spine. He waited one second, then two and as the seconds ticked by his heart began to beat faster. Something… something was not right here.

He swallowed and tried again. “Hello?”

_“Tim? Is that you?”_

Tim’s heart skipped a beat at the voice and breathed out a sigh of partial relief. He wasn’t alone. _Someone._ Someone was out there.

“It’s me, _Dick_.”

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He repeated the name many times under his breath, hoping to see if it would click or if it could help him remember. It didn’t. It only sounded faintly familiar but nothing more.

His head was hurting.

“I don’t know you,” He said, apologetically.

_I don’t remember who you are._

“I’m someone who you know well enough,” the so-called ‘Dick’ replied. _Someone you used to know._ The silence that followed made Tim hesitant. When _Dick_ spoke again, his voice went soft, “are you hurt?”

“My head hurts,” Tim replied, without thinking. He opened his mouth, ready to speak about _you_ but Dick was faster.

“It’s probably you have a concussion, you took a big fall,” this _Dick_ person said. He sounded so sure to the point Tim almost asked if he was a doctor. How did Tim know him? He would remember. “Can you move your arm?”

“One, the other...,” he trailed off, and tried again but to no avail. Why couldn't he move his arm? ”I can’t move it. Where are you? I can’t...I can’t see you.”

“We’ll work on that. Now, I need to ask you a favor. I need you to move your leg to the left and-”

* * *

”Do you remember who you are?”

_No._

“You’re Timothy Drake,” the voice spoke gently as Tim tried his best in reaching out to the communicator with his right leg. It was small and had a _peculiar_ shape. At a first glance, Tim would have not thought of it being a device.

He’d probably pass it off as headphones.

Tim stretched his leg closer to the object, as ‘Dick’ kept speaking in the background.

Only five more _millimeters and then…_

The communicator slipped from his grasp and Tim cursed. _Crap_.

“Seventeen years old, born and raised in Gotham. You work in Wayne’s Enterprises. We used to be..,” a pause as the stranger mulled over the words, “brothers.”

“Used to?” Tim said, cutting whatever this person wanted to say next. He couldn’t understand why that phrase bothered him. This person could very likely be a stranger but… the word tugged on him.

The unexpected silence from the other party made Tim want to apologize.

“Used to. It’s in the past tense. People normally include these habits they no longer do. Meaning something happened between us,” Tim clarified, ignoring how his leg _ached_. “Unless… I’m wrong?”

“No,” the voice was soft, with the faintest hint of remorse. “You’re not wrong.”

The silence that followed was _deafening_. Tim didn’t want to mind. But as the minutes passed the curiosity got the best of him.

“What type of activities we used to do?” Tim asked, once he finally had enough of the silence. He stretched his leg and tried again. The stranger’s voice had remained unnaturally silent after that. He cleared his voice.

“You mentioned we used to be brothers,” He explained when the other person didn’t respond. “How did we meet?”

_Silence._

“That’s a long story,” _Dick_ replied just in time Tim finally ended up grabbing the communicator with his shoe. He fiddled with the sole of his shoe, and suddenly it came back to life with a static sound. Relief washed over him, just in the time a female voice spoke. _‘This is Oracle speaking. A rescue team is already on their way.’_

“Do you have time?”

Tim grinned.

“I think we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
